A Troublesome Tome
Objective :"Steffen asks you locate Salomet's Grimoire, a tome empowered with arcane magicks. It seems the book yet remains somewhere in Gransys." Learn of Salomet's Grimoire, its location, recover it, and return it to Steffen. Walkthrough Speak to Steffen in Gran Soren to begin the quest. Steffen can usually be found wandering around or near the Fountain Square. Steffen will speak of a magical grimoire written by the infamous sorcerer Salomet and asks the Arisen to retrieve it for him. from the chest and submit it to Steffen in Gran Soren in order to complete the quest.]] Learn More of the Grimoire Ask around Gran Soren for more information regarding the Grimoire. Speak with Camellia at Camellia's Apothecary in the Fountain Square to advance the quest. She will inform the Arisen that she does not deal with magick and that the book was most likely taken by bandits. Explore the Thieves' Den There are two main bandit groups; a male one, Iron Hammer Bandits, who are led by Maul and based at The Ruins of Aernst Castle, and a female one, the Westron Labrys Bandits, based at The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort and led by Ophis. If the party travels to Heavenspeak Fort, Ophis will state that she has no interest in "trinkets" and suggest they try the male bandit group. The female bandits hate men and will attack on sight if the party contains any male members - disguising any male party members in women's clothes, e.g., equipping the Set of Lady's Garb, will fool these bandits. When en route to Aernst Castle via the Manamia Trail, the party may encounter the scholar, Rowland, who is beset by a bandit ambush. If saved, he will reveal he had possession of the book, but it was taken by the bandits. Investigate the Thieves Like the Westron Labrys Bandits, the Iron Hammer Bandits are not hostile when their base camp has been reached. While the Iron Hammer Bandits consists of all males, they do not harbor any resentment towards females. There are several ways to procure the Grimoire from Maul, who has grown quite fond of the book; either theft, force, or flattery: *To steal the Grimoire climb to the very top of the fort, which will require a bit of tricky platforming to reach. This, by far, is the easiest method of obtaining Salomet's Grimoire. The bandits will not attack the Arisen, despite the theft. *Alternatively, to obtain the book as a gift, Maul can be persuaded to give away the Grimoire if he is sufficiently impressed with the Arisen. To do so, gift Skulls or other items to raise Maul's affinity; completing the quest No Honor Among Thieves will also raise Maul's affinity. Once his affinity is high enough, Maul will simply hand over the book. *Maul may dare the Arisen to take the book by force. The Iron Hammer Bandits will instantly attack the party if the Arisen takes that challenge; Maul's bandits can quickly overwhelm the party at lower levels. Deliver the Grimoire to Steffen Once Salomet's Grimoire has been obtained, return to Steffen to complete this quest. Quest Successful Upon giving the Grimoire to Steffen, he will thank the Arisen and the quest will complete. Either the Grimoire or a Forgery can be handed over to Steffen. If a forgery is gifted, Steffen will note some suspicions. The Arisen's choice affects Steffen's dialogue at quest completion, the later quest Griffin's Bane and Steffen's affinity towards the Arisen. File:Witch's Brew, A Troublesome Tome combined walkthroughs-0|Walkthrough combined with the quest Witch's Brew File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen A Troublesome Tome|Walkthrough starting at the encounter with Rowland on the Manamia Trail Notes * If not completed before starting Come to Court the quest will fail. *Most aspects of this quest are optional - if the Grimoire is located by chance prior to meeting Steffen for the first time, the quest can be completed during the first conversation with Steffen. *If the Grimoire is obtained as a gift, the chest at the top of Aernst Castle tower will vanish. *If a Grimoire Forgery was given to Steffen, its spell will fail when he attempts to use it during Griffin's Bane - Steffen will subsequently harbor a grudge towards the Arisen. *The journey to Aernst Castle is an opportunity to collect a vial of Wyrmward Perfume. *The quest No Honor Among Thieves will not start if A Troublesome Tome is the active quest - simply change the active quest to allow Maul to give out the other quest. *The journey to Heavenspeak Fort is perilous, the one to Aernst Castle less so, though the male bandits on the road to the fort can still be a dangerous challenge. *A Salomet's Grimoire Forgery will appear at The Black Cat if the original is used or lost. *Speaking to Camellia before obtaining the Grimoire is required to gain quest knowledge. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests